Our Little Secret
by georgia.leigh.macqueen
Summary: My name is Juliet. I am a werewolf. I am bullied, broken and depressed. All because my siblings and pack mates attack me with words and actions. I thought, when I found my mate I thought life would change. But it didn't. It only got worse. No-one knows we are mates; Its our little secret. That's what he says.


''How dare you question me'' He roared at me, as soon as I was over the threshold of his office.

I looked around the pale grey office, silently seething to myself about how he question my real right to do my own my head I met his steely gaze and confidently argued in my own defence.

''How dare I, I was doing my job. How dare you question my authority to do my job fairly.'' By the look on his sharp defined face that was obviously the wrong thing to say, considering the amount of shades of red his face, was colouring. He was definitely angry with me.

''What did you just say to me'' He growled lowly, his voice commanding and rich of authority.

-His Alpha Voice-

As I lowered my head to my chest in submission, he pulled up my face with a large rough hand on my chin, to see the anger, shining through the caramel iris'. As he kept my gaze, he pulled down my cotton shirt, and bent down to lick my mating mark.

As my wolf and I, wolfed and moaned in pleasure of being touched by our mate, I felt my mates canines graze of the reddening skin when he suddenly - and harshly - bit down on my sensitive skin not sparing me an ounce of pain. Even when I started screaming in agony, whilst Abby ( my inner wolf) howled in pain at the pain our mate was causing us and silently anger at us for making him angry.

He withdrew his sharp pointed teeth, that were painted with my blood, gave me a bloody kiss on my neck and let me drop to the carpeted floor, whilst growling; ''I am the Alpha, you are MY mate, and you are MINE. I tell you what to do. Do you want to know why? Because I. OWN. YOU!'' He once again roared.

''Yes master'' I whimpered as I stared down at the luxury carpet that was on his office floor. Leaning my head to show him my 'tortured' neck in a show of my obvious submission to my fuming alpha mate.

''Well runt, haven't you got chores to do?'' My mate, my soul mate, my other half sneered at me as if I was lower than that of the dirt on his leather boots.

I nodded my head slowly,making my way of the floor and to the oak door as I clutched my neck with my dainty right hand, as I lifelessly walked to the door. Hoping that it will heal with my werewolf blood, however knowing that only my mates blood will heal any pain inflicted on me and every time I beg, he refuses.

Just as I stepped through the doorway, to get ready to make the whole pack, of 40 wolves as I was the 'little runt', my mate whispered, only to be heard my acute werewolf hearing, however knowing I would.

''Remember Little Runt, that this is our little secret'' He whisper-spat my 'nickname', and I shivered in both disgust and a little pleasure as he smirked, his signature cruel smirk, before turning back to his desk, licking his bloody lips seductively.

''Fuck you'' I whispered to him, knowing full well he could hear me, before he came and got me to 'punish me' I walked out of the door, as my small spurt of confidence melt away when he glared across the room at me. His brown eyes meeting my emerald ones, as I once again felt lifeless and useless underneath him, where he felt I belong.

After a couple of minutes shrinking under his steely gaze, I finally lowered my eyes to my worn pump covered feet, swiftly -and noiselessly- ran from the door frame down the hallway to the newly refurbished kitchen to prepare the packs lunch.

As I ran to the kitchen, I tired to stay invisible to the other pack members. Especially my siblings - Josh and Megan- and Lacey - the resident slut- or otherwise known as Alpha Brandon's 'girlfriend'.

However, this isn't a fairytale and my wish wasn't granted...

''Trying to hide from us, Runt'' Lacey sneered at me, as she 'accidentally' bumped into me when she walked past with Megan.

I stumbled, as I kept my head down trying to get past her, to get into the kitchen.

''No answer, runt?'' She whispered before raising her hand to slap me around the face. After a sharp slap to my cheek, and a couple rebel tears later a small sob broke free from my abused throat that sent more tears rolling down my reddened cheeks.

''No'' I whimpered out, in obvious pain although I see more a look of happiness than a look of sorrow or guilt.

Laughing from my pain, the girls pushed me through the door, as a sign to get work.

I submissively lowered my head, in a show of -unearned and undeserved- respect as I scurried into the kitchen. I raised my gaze and attempted to walk to the marble counter tops, when I was blocked by a muscular chest.

My Brother.

He didn't even spare me a glance, as he pushed me to the cold stone floor. 'Apparently being family doesn't mean sh*t' I thought bitterly, as my inner wolf howled in sadness and pain.

I glared at the floor as Alpha Brandon came in and spat on me, to not only amuse the pack, but to make sure I knew I was beneath him.

My mate. Spat. On. Me. Abby, once again howled in pain at the public show of hate that our mate had for us. As well, as in humiliation at still not being good enough for our mate. The one who was supposed to protect you, cherish you, love you.

But I have to be different.

As our Alpha crouched down, to my level he whispered;

''Well what are you waiting for? Someone to help you? Someone to come and save you? Because we both know that, that 'someone' isn't going to come. Only a mate can save you, from the disgrace you have become and we all know that some-THING as ugly and embarrassing as you, would have a mate.'' I felt my tears, gently slide down my cheeks, recognising the threats implied about our little secret. As I stare down at the floor,not being strong enough to look at the hate he has for me in his caramel eyes.

''Can't you see that the pack is hungry? Now, they wouldn't be hungry, is little Juliet hadn't been tripping over air. Now would they? Get to work, Runt or I won't stop them next time.'' He sneered at my little nickname, as if was truly the worst thing on earth.

Knowing that no-one was going to help me, as they were too busy laughing at what Alpha Brandon said, I jump up on my feet -unsteadily- and lifelessly walk to the fridge and start pulling out the ingredients to make a Cottage Pie.

I keep myself behind the island, as I prepare to prepare the food for the pack. Whilst ignoring the comments of my hair, clothes, shoes. The hate filled looks sent towards me. The abusive remarks, made only feet away, pleading me to hear them and begging for me to get angry, aggressive and start a fight.

Breathing in and out, and reluctantly closed my eyes for a few seconds, to calm down and stay in control of my emotions. I focused myself on cooking the dinner, whilst reliving old memories of my parents; taking me to the beach, playing at the park, their cuddles and kisses.

As I served up the pie, on to the separate plates, I felt a single salty tear slide down my cheek.

''Look here everybody, the runt is crying.'' My brother, Josh shouted from across the room, bringing everyone's attention to me and my tear stained cheeks.

''Why bother crying, it's not like anybody's going to care. Attention Seeker.'' Lacey and Megan spat attention seeker, in unison causing the pack, to burst into peals of laughter.

I tried to block them out, as I dished up my portions of the food, and walked out of the kitchen. Ignoring any insults or threats on the way out, to walk down the hall to the closet. Aka My bedroom.

After I had finished my dinner, I pulled out my diary I had bought from a £1 shop in town. I had been 'told' from my best friend - the internet, that the best way to resolve your feelings is to either; write them down or tell them to somebody.

And since I have nobody to talk to, here I am.

I pull the plastic wrapper from the diary, take the pen out of the binder, and open the diary to the first page. Taking special care in my handwriting, I write the date - 21st February 2015- in the top right hand corner, and start my entry.

Dear Diary,

The internet says that it's best to either write down your feelings or talk to about them. I don't have anybody to talk to me. Correction. I have people I could talk to, but none of them will talk to me.

Me. The Plain Jane. The Jane Doe. The girl who has no friends, no family, no life. The girl, looks so pale, that she looks like a vampire. My emerald eyes, that used be full of like and twinkle with amusement or happiness now look faded, dull and lifeless.

The girl how has the ordinary brown hair. The limp brown hair. It hasn't got red or blonde highlights. Or sparkles in the sun. No, just brown. The colour of mud.

I used to think I was beautiful, pretty at least. With my high cheekbones, full breasts, muscular legs, and a toned stomach. I used to.

Then my parents died, when I was 15, I became the pack runt or in laymen's terms; a slave.

3 years later, and I'm still the slave, the runt, the omega. Be being naive, thought that once I found my mate, they would whisk they would make all the abuse stop, that they would take me and run with me into the sunset.

But they didn't, and I'm no longer naive.

In fact, finding my mate in Alpha Brandon, the 20 year old - brunette with melted caramel eyes- he made it worse. No longer did he at least and try to stop the pack from abusing me. Instead, he gave his permission and joined in.

Then at night, he would either call me to his office, or his bedroom. Take me, mark me, abuse me, reject me and then the next day repeat.

It was a never-ending cycle. Only using me for his needs. His needs of control, power, and pleasure. He would torture me, relish in the fact that I was screaming and further the 'punishments'.

He would, bite me, bruise me, knowing that only his blood would cure me completely. I begged for the blood; thrice. However, after the 3rd time of begging, he black handed me across the face and kicked me out of his office.

I never begged, or defied him again. Simply because I was afraid to get hurt. Hurt more. I didn't want to be giving him the slightest bit of pleasure, I wanted to be strong.

I want to be strong, otherwise I will never be safe in or from this pack.

Because it's not only me I need to be strong for.

My name is Juliet Forrest, and this is our little secret.

Authors Note:

Thank you, for reading my first chapter of my first chapter on Wattpad.

If you have any idea's about the storyline of this book, please let me know.

I value constructive criticism, please no hate.

I just want to let you know a few things:

1) This is not a Run-Away story with a 'Years Later' Plot. My lead, will deal with all her issues in her current pack. (Name later to be revealed) I want to explore her character in depth.

2) The pregnancy, will be part of my fiction. However, the book is not all about the pregnancy. It's about Juliet.

3) Mates CANNOT get or from another pregnant. They can still cheat, which will cause a lot of pain. I'm trying to cause the pain a different way, than it is written in other books. There will be a few emotional scenes ahead, as HE DOES 'CHEAT'.

4) He has already marked her, but forces her to keep it covered up.

5) They haven't seen her wolf.

I will update every week, with chapter being on average 2000 words.


End file.
